ASM1
The ASM1 is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign It is a starting weapon in the levels "Traffic" and "Throttle", and can be found in the main room with the terminals build in "Armada". Additionally, in the next-gen versions of the game, it is used by enemy Atlas forces in several missions. In campaign, the ASM1 has a visible Speakeasy-style foregrip, but it is not used. Multiplayer The ASM1 sports good damage and moderate recoil, with recoil stabilizing under sustained fire whilst lowering the rate of fire of the weapon, similarly to the HAMR and AN-94. The ASM1 has a very good ammunition capacity of 45 rounds in each magazine, and with the starting ammo being 45+135, allows for 180 rounds to be used up without many ammunition concerns. As well, the ASM1 has nice damage, as for its class, it has the best unmodified damage (compared to the KF5 which has five bullets each magazine dealing more damage than the ASM1 itself, the rest of which are weaker) in general. Recoil is somewhat high, and with the basic iron sights, can prove troublesome for some players. Using the Rigor variant and/or the Foregrip can counteract this. To counterbalance the high recoil, the rate of fire is fairly low for a Submachine gun and the recoil-settling mechanism diminishes it even further with prolonged fire. The ASM1's greatest strength is its flexibility. Having a large magazine and damage output, there are many possible attachment combinations that can greatly bolster the ASM1's performance. Putting on Extended Mags makes the ASM1 have 67 bullets per magazine, and with the ASM1's nature, those bullets, alongside the increased reserve ammunition, are not easily dispensed. Players will rarely find themselves needing ammo in this case. The aforementioned foregrip is a great tactic to increase accuracy with the weapon. Rapid Fire can alleviate its weakness of shooting slow, and can drastically speed up its time-to-kill. The ASM1 is a versatile weapon for an SMG; it's less centered on close range and instead finds a niche of being a convenient medium range weapon. The ASM1 is one of the strongest SMG's in the game, and is definitely one to consider. It should be noted that the ASM1 is the only SMG by default that can score a 3-shot kill in close range at all times (the KF5's extra damage is capable of doing this, but the non-modified damage is not). Exo Survival The ASM1 also appears in Exo Survival. It costs 2 upgrade points, and is unlocked at round 7. It is quite an effective weapon, sporting a good magazine capacity, a low upgrade point value and moderate but controllable recoil. However, it has a low rate of fire for a submachine gun. It is a good weapon choice if the player wants a weapon with a high magazine capacity but still wants high mobility. It is a better choice than the SAC3 as well if the player wants the ability to aim down the sights, but the SAC3 has a higher magazine capacity when both guns' magazine capacities (as it has Akimbo integrated by default) are combined, so if the player does not mind being restricted from aiming down the sights then it may be a better choice than the ASM1. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Dual Magazine *Rapid Fire *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip Supply Drop Variants *'Strider Elite' (Range +2, Damage +1, Accuracy -3) *'Speakeasy Elite' (Integrated Extended Mags, Fire Rate +2, Damage -1, Range -1) *'Competence Professional' (Damage +1, Handling +1, Accuracy -1, Range -1) *'Rigor Professional' (Accuracy +2, Handling -2) *'Reckless Professional' (Integrated Rapid Fire, Fire Rate +1, Handling -1) *'Sweeper Enlisted' (Damage +1, Fire Rate -1) *'Reliable Enlisted' (Accuracy +1, Range -1) *'Scout Enlisted' (Mobility +1, Fire Rate -1) *'Extended Enlisted' (Range +1, Damage -1) *'Magnitude (300 kills)' (Range +4, Handling -1, Mobility -1) Gallery ASM1 iron sights AW.png|Iron sights of the ASM1. ASM1 Speakeasy AW.jpg|The ASM1 "Speakeasy" variant in first person. ASM1 Speakeasy menu icon AW.png|Menu icon of the ASM1 "Speakeasy". ASM1 Concept Art AW.png|Concept art of the ASM1 (with the Speakeasy's foregrip and drum magazine). Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Submachine Guns